


Outta Time

by hawkqirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Bucky, chronokonetic!reader, in charge!reader, swears, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkqirl/pseuds/hawkqirl
Summary: Bucky comes home after a mission, and the reader may or may not have some ideas that she would like to try out in the bedroom with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was so completely fun to write, and also deliciously smut filled, I think. I hope you enjoy, and remember, comments are always always always appreciated!

Being a member of the Avengers was never an easy feat. You risked your life every time you went on a mission, throwing yourself in the face of danger constantly. You were never guaranteed to come back. There was always that chance of a mission going wrong, for your life to be lost.

Having a boyfriend who was also an Avenger was even worse. 

It was easy to not worry about yourself when it came to these dangerous missions, but when it came to Bucky when he went on his missions? You became a nervous wreck, always tapping your foot out of anxiety or doing something to try to take your mind off of your racing thoughts of doom and destruction for your boyfriend.

So when he did come home, fine and dandy, with a job well done, you practically dragged him into your room, tossing him onto the bed and crawling over his body as you peppered kisses all across his face and jawline.

The brief kisses quickly shifted to more sensual ones as his tongue slid it’s way into your mouth and his hands fell from holding your back to caressing your ass, rubbing them with his fingers and massaging them with his hands.

His lips felt soft and gentle against yours; his tongue wet and warm. As the kisses progressed, you began to feel a stiffness against your thigh that only seemed to grow with time. You smirked into the kiss as you ground down onto him once, earning a small moan from Bucky’s lips as he broke away from the kiss.

“Hey, daddy,” you said as you looked down at him.

“Mm…yeah?” he inquired of you.

“I wanna try something new tonight,” you said as you pressed a kiss to his jaw, your lips moving against the stubble there.

“Like what?” 

And here came the moment of truth. It was all or nothing.

“Could I…maybe…” You began, swallowing your pride, “dom you?” 

There it was, out in the air, now. At worst, he could say no. At best, he would say yes. There were only two options, really, and knowing Bucky, it could go either way.

That’s why his response was so surprising.

“Okay, doll,” he said simply.

“Yeah?” you raised your eyebrows and he nodded, which basically gave you the go-ahead for what you had planned next.

You stopped time, then, and went over to the drawer that Bucky kept the handcuffs that he used whenever he dommed you, which was more often than not.

When you returned, you pinned his hands back, getting one pair of cuffs for each hand and then subsequently cuffing them to the headboard of your shared bed. 

Stopping time so that you could cuff him was a smart move, you figured, seeing as he probably wouldn’t react well to being cuffed if he had actually seen it happening.

So when you restarted time and he discovered that he was restrained, he ended up tugging on them so tightly that you thought that he’d end up ripping off the headboard entirely. His breathing began to turn heavy, and you could tell that he was moments away from having a full blown panic attack.

“Woah, woah, Bucky, wait,” you told him, “I’ll take off the cuffs, okay? We can just forget about it–”

What were you thinking? Trying to get an ex-assassin to be your submissive? How would that even slightly be okay?

Just as you were about to stop time again, his voice halted you. “Wait,” he said slowly, shutting his eyes for a few moments. He took that time to level his breathing; to calm down and keep his adrenaline low. “Okay,” he finally said. “I’m okay.”

You looked him over and placed a hand onto his shoulder, peering downward as you looked into his eyes, searching for any lingering sign of panic or the idea that he didn’t want to do this. “You sure? Because we don’t have to–”

“I’m sure,” he said, staring directly up into your eyes. “I want this, mistress.”

Great, great, great. He was already getting into the role of being your sub, and that was doing terrible, terrible things to your mind as scandalous thoughts began to emerge. You pressed your lips against his, hard, as you reached a hand down his body to grab at the hardness in his pants. His hips slightly bucked up in response to your actions, and you returned to straddling him: your legs parted and resting against his stiff member that was kept in it’s confines.

As you continued to kiss him, you began to gyrate down onto his clothed shaft, enjoying the friction that you were creating between the two of your bodies. “ _Shit_ ,” Bucky hissed into your ear as you continued to hump up against him, warmth flooding your entire being the longer you went. You grinned against his lips as you harshly bit down onto his bottom lip before spreading kisses down his neck to his naked torso, taking one of his nipples into your mouth and sucking it into your mouth.

You continued to press kisses up and down his body until you reached the hem of his sweats, which you eagerly pulled down his legs, along with his boxers, until he was set on display for you, completely and totally.

“Mm, daddy,” you sighed blissfully, “Did _I_ get you all worked up like this?”

He could only muster up a nod as you gripped his hardened member into your hand, stroking it up and down as droplets of precum dribbled from the slit at the head of his cock and down onto your fingers.

You licked up the whitish liquid that found it’s way to your phalanges before licking up the rest of the fluid that began to seep from his cock head with your tongue. You looked up at him with hooded eyes as you opened your mouth wider and began to take him into your mouth slowly, swirling your tongue around his rod as he huffed out a groan. You fit as much of him into your mouth as you possibly could without jump starting your gag reflex, and you jerked him off at his base, rubbing him up and down briskly with your hands. 

Obscenities fell from his lips as you continued your ministrations: bobbing your head up and down on his cock, running your tongue over the head, tightening your grip against his well endowed member as you continued to work him over. You could tell that he wanted to touch you, gauging from the way he tugged and pulled at the cuffs that bound his hands and sighed out of frustration when they didn’t budge.

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N,” Bucky groaned underneath you as he began to squirm from your touch. “So–so fucking… _good_.” His mouth fell open and his eyelids fluttered shut as you rubbed him harder, sucked him faster, and licked him even longer, and, before you knew it, you heard him cry out and you knew you’d done it. You felt warm strips of his tangy cum deposit itself onto the back of your throat, the liquid sliding down once you swallowed it all.

You withdrew your mouth from him, pulling his slowly softening cock from your lips to find your way back to his lips. You kissed him again and again and again, swallowing up the sounds of his moans with your mouth.

When you pulled away from him, you began to remove your clothing from your body, one article at a time, starting with your shirt, your bra, your shorts, and then your panties, until you were completely bare to him. 

“Here’s what you’re gonna do, daddy,” you said as you straddled his hips yet again. Your fingers trailed down his built torso, and you continued, “I’m gonna sit on your face, and you’re gonna eat me out. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds real swell, mistress,” Bucky said, a small bit of that ‘40s vibe seeping into his words. “Real swell.”

“Yeah?” you questioned, smiling as you kissed him once again.

“Yeah,” he replied affirmatively once again, and you pecked his lips one more time before you shifted so that you were hovering right above him. His eyes looked up to glance at the space in between your thighs, and he made some type of a sound that was a cross between a moan and a groan before you covered his mouth with your clit.

You sat on his face before maybe once or twice in the past, and each and every time, he always left you weak in the knees and pleasured beyond belief. There was some type of affect that he invoked in you when you did this, like he was able to get to all the spots inside of you that he just couldn’t get to if he were to go down on you normally.

Either way, his tongue felt like pure heaven. He sucked your clit into his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive bud that it was. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” you moaned as you looked down to see only those gorgeous blue eyes staring up into your y/e/c ones. Heat flushed through your entire body, making you gasp as his tongue left your clit to swipe down to your entrance, where he thrust it directly into your center, making you cry out yet again. “Oh, fuhhh-uhhhck,” you whined as you felt your thighs tighten together.

He moaned, then, and the reverberations from that single sound made you weak in the knees, feeling the onset of your orgasm nearing ever so closer. 

_“God,_ ” you gaped, your mouth falling open as you began to gently grind down against his mouth back and forth. His stubble began to rub up against your thighs, and you so knew that you’d be getting thigh burn after this, but you just couldn’t stop. The feeling was exquisite, divine, everything you could’ve ever thought it’d be, and more. You leaned over, one hand supporting yourself with the headboard, and the other hand finding it’s way to cupping your breast in your hand, pinching your nipple and making it even more sensitive. 

Bucky continued to lick every single part of your pussy, absolutely feasting on you and relishing in the moans you were making as a result of the ministrations he was doing with his tongue. You began to pant as you felt how close you were to your release, how much you absolutely longed for it, how much you so deeply needed it.

“Fuck, Bucky…” You moaned lasciviously, “I gotta cum. I need to fucking cum, oh god.” 

You tried to stop yourself from grinding down onto his face too roughly, out of concern for him, but he seemed as determined as ever to get you off. He practically smashed his face up against your pussy, damn near burying himself into you, and he began to eat you out with such increased fervor and intensity that you found yourself coming completely undone above him. 

“ _Ohhhh_ , fuck!” you cried as waves of pleasure washed over you, floods of warmth surrounding your entire body as you hit your high. Your inner walls began to tighten around nothing at all, and your eyes fell shut as your mouth fell open in a perfect ‘o’.

He continued to give your sensitive clit small kitten licks as he slowly, slowly brought you down from your orgasm; until you stopped shaking and released the firm grip you had had on the headboard and shifted off of his face and back down onto his torso.

Looking back behind you, you saw the tell-tale firmness that had risen in the air. You smirked, and grabbed hold of his cock once before saying, “Already hard again?” He nodded quickly and you smiled, turning back to look into his eyes. “How’d it feel when you ate me out, daddy?”

“Felt…” he trailed off as you traced patterns onto his chest while looking up at him with your bright y/e/c eyes. “Felt…good.”

“Yeah?” you asked as you began to kiss his neck, biting against the stubbly skin sensually. “Describe it for me.”

He seemed stumped for words for a brief moment, and then he said, “You always taste like heaven, and those little noises you make, _god,_ it gets me so hard. You make me so, so hard. An’ then you show me your dominance, an’ it feels so good to taste you an’ make you squirm and you do that one voice, and…fuck, Y/N, you just get me so fucking hard.”

You giggled as you covered his mouth with yours, swallowing up the moans and words that were coming from his lips. When you broke away, you said, “Tell me this, daddy.”

“Anything.”

“What do you want to do to me?” you asked him.

He seemed puzzled, at the very least. “What do you-”

“Not that you’re gonna be in control,” you reminded him, “I’m just curious. What do you want to do to your little girl?” Before he could say anything, you put a finger to his lips and said, “Now, I don’t want you to just say that you wanna fuck me. I want you to describe it to me. I want you to tell me exactly how you want it to go. Otherwise, I could just call it a night and leave you here like this.”

His eyes widened, and he was quick to say, “No, I’ll do good. Promise!”

“Yeah?” You asked, and then reached down to take a hold of his stiff and hard cock in your hands. “So tell me, daddy: What do you want to do to me?”

“I wanna…” He began as you ran your thumb up against the head of his cock. “I wanna feel you. I wanna feel you, all hot and wet and ready for me; and I wanna take you.”

“Mhm,” you said as you stroked his cock a bit more, taking the juices that had gathered at the head and getting them onto your fingers before bringing those fingers to your clit, rubbing it in slow circles. “Keep going, daddy.”

Bucky saw what you had just done, and he let out a frustrated groan. Now you were teasing yourself in front of him – using his precum as some form of lubricant? “I wanna fuck you, wanna ravage that pussy and make you mine over, and over, and over again.” You moaned as you dipped two of your fingers directly into your aroused sex, scissoring them back and forth as you stretched yourself in a way that paled in comparison to Bucky’s cock. “I wanna make you scream for me, again and again – I wanna make you scream for the whole Tower to hear. I want everyone to know that I’m the only one who can fuck you; that I’m the only one who can make you scream like that.”

“ _Ooh_ …” you moaned as you withdrew your fingers from your heat, only to replace those fingers with just the head of his cock. 

Now seeing that his words were having a strong effect on you, he continued his confession, saying, “I wanna fuck you hoarse, until you’re so close to cumming that you’re just begging to be filled with your daddy’s cum like the needy little girl you are.”

“Oh, fuck,” you groaned and just gave in to the desire that was tugging on you. You sank down onto his thick and throbbing cock, his girth stretching you out as he went in deeper and all the more deeper inside of you. You went down until you reached his base, and then you dragged back up, only to bring yourself back down onto him again, causing you to cry out.

Bucky moaned underneath you as you shut your eyes tight, holding onto your breasts as you bounced up and down onto his cock. You loved the delicious friction that you were receiving from the sensation of fucking yourself down onto his shaft, and you felt the tell-tale signs of your orgasm creeping up on you quicker than ever.

“Fuck, daddy, fuck!” you cried out as you rided his member in a wanton like manner.

“Shit!” Bucky hissed as he realized, yet again, that he couldn’t touch you due to the handcuffs. He was tempted to just bust out of them, he was sure he could if he really tried, but then he remembered all of the times that you could’ve gotten out of your bounds when he dommed you, and he resisted the urge.

“Hnghh…fuck, daddy, you’re fucking your little girl so good,” you moaned as you snuck a hand down to your clit and began to rub onto it, desperate for your release. “God, daddy, please…Please.”

He seemed to get the fist and he began to raise his hips to meet yours so that each time you came down onto him, he went up into you. Before you knew it, you were cumming completely undone, succumbing to the feeling of pleasure and giving in entirely.

“Oh, _fuck_ , daddy!” You shouted out as your pussy found itself subconsciously tightening around his cock, which caused it to still for a moment as he cried out.

“Y/N!” he called out in a ragged tone of voice as you felt his member twitch inside of you as you felt thick, hot streams of his cum fill you up to the brim.

You collapsed onto his body out of complete exhaustion, his shaft still buried deeply inside of you. The two of you stayed like that until the both of your breathing returned to normal.

You let his softened dick slide out of you, ignoring the cum that slipped out from between your legs, and unlocked the cuffs you had so easily put him in earlier, placing them on the nightstand beside you.

Now free to use his hands, he wrapped them around you, securing your body firmly into his grasp and pulling you against his chest.

“Could we just stay in this moment for a while?” Bucky asked you, and you smiled.

Needless to say, the two of you did stay in that moment, 1:42 am. You both stayed in that exact moment for three hours before the time finally changed to 1:43 am.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment below if you enjoyed it, my dears!


End file.
